House Telu
Overview Ruled by the oldest family in Ihlathi, House Telu has roots to the first of Toprak’s followers. As they were the first established house, the responsibility of being the leaders of the nation came naturally. The Ents of House Telu make up the oldest residents of Ihlathi. Satyrs, possessing relatively small lifespans, needed to be able to pass down wisdom and Toprak’s teachings to future generations. This role was given to the Ents who also act as the nation’s leaders and mouthpieces for Toprak. In times of war, the Ents of House Telu are the generals while the Satyrs within the house act as officers. In times of peace, the Satyrs of House Telu tend to be scholars and are looked upon with great respect. The wisest Satyrs are reborn as Ents when their short lifespan comes to an end. Telu A satyr who closely studied the teachings of Toprak, Telu led a small tribe underneath the great tree. Writing books and watching the ecosystem closely he helped develop modern systems of irrigation and controlled hunting. Upon his death Telu was able to speak to Toprak who was pleased by his accomplishments. Knowing Telu still had contributions to make, Toprak put Telu’s soul in a tree. Returning to the tribe he once led, Telu began teaching his people the knowledge he had acquired. As more of his followers learned of his teachings they also became tree like beings, which then led to the development of House Telu. Which acts as a school to teach Satyrs the way of the Ent. Tor The city of Tor was the first city to be called a home to the Satyrs of the Ihlathi nation, home to the Ents of House Telu and the capital of the tribe itself. When the Satyrs first came to be they gathered around a center location that all could see, the Tree Heart. There these Satyrs created a civilization for their people to exist in, and communicate with each other, soon buildings of stone and fallen trees began to rise around the base of the Tree Heart. More and more Satyrs arrived to settle down around the Tree Heart to the point where the buildings wrapped around the entire base of the tree. Soon it became known across the nation and to Toprak as well that the Satyrs have founded a city, promptly named Tor. This capital city would be the home of the Ihlathi tribe where the Ents of House Telu would train, live, and offer their wisdom to the Satyrs of the Ihlathi. Telu Caste System Ents: Ents are at the top and act as leaders for everyone within the House whether it's for agriculture, military, preservation, god speaking, foreign relations, or anything else that requires leadership. In time of war or massive rebellion, Ents will act as generals and command the charge. They make the rules and exist as the head and mind of the Ihlathi nation and their word is that of God, and his word is law. Councillors: They exist as a secondary voice of reason for the Ents and will offer a second viewpoint on a certain situation that isn’t a decision of Toprak. Every Councillor is a Satyr who has great potential to become an Ent after their life has passed, and the final step of their training is to learn under an Ent. While Ents lead, Councilers follow behind in their footsteps and herd everyone else by speaking to them at eye level. Treekeepers: These Satyrs are normally next to the Councillors in positioning to the Ents, but still lower than a Councillor. Treekeepers are there to ensure the Ent they care for is in healthy condition and to act as a living shield if need be. Normally they check bark for any rotting, any insects that has tried to burrow inside, or ward off animals that attempt to ‘claim’ the Ent. While it is not the most glamorous position, it is still highly respected for the caretaking they do on the tribe leaders. Woodsmiths: As the name says, a Woodsmith is an expert carpenter who can utilize any fallen tree in any fashion, changing the density to an almost stone like substance or to an ever buoyant wood that can never become waterlogged. They take trees that have naturally fallen as to not upset the Ents or worst of all Toprak. The Woodsmiths are responsible for most construction within the Ihlathi nation as a whole. They exist in both the Telu and Simia Caste. Hunters: The militarymen and gatherers of the Ihlathi nation, they periodically go out and gather necessary supplies for the House and act as frontline soldiers in times of conflict. They are the third most powerful military unit the Ihlathi Tribe can produce, the first and second being the Stone Golems and the Spriggens. Hunters are almost always either out gathering or quelling a threat, if neither of these then they are training to hone their skills. They exist in all three castes. Stoneshields: Guardsmen who offer their life on the line to protect the lives of Ents, Councillors, and the Ihlathi people as a whole. Normally posted in key locations such as city gates, or the Tree Heart itself to ensure only the right people get in. While not the most notable position as most Satyrs believe one should always be moving, it is still fairly important as someone needs to act as a guard, and the Hunters are all too busy with their job. They exist in both the Telu and Ursa Caste. Tradesmen: Tradesmen are shopkeepers, merchants, traders, and everything else in between. Not really regarded in the highest standing as they contribute nothing, but still get necessary goods from point A to point B which everyone can appreciate. But with this low standing not much attention is paid to these Traders who sometimes do a bit of under the table business for some extra coin. This reputation has not done any good to the honest ones though who try to uphold the old values. They exist in all three castes. Bark Sweepers: The lowest position within the House Telu caste as they literally exist as custodians and servants for the Ents and all higher up positions. Not glamourous or honorable, this position is normally reserved to those less fortunate and desperate, or prisoners of old rebellions. But there are stories of some Bark Sweepers who worked hard and proved their usefulness and honorable intent to those they served, who would then give them a chance to rise above the title of Bark Sweeper and into something else.